


Hong Kong's time at England's

by peppermix14



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, child!Hong Kong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermix14/pseuds/peppermix14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going alright, until Hong Kong was taken away from China and forced to live with England. After awhile, it's not that bad. He learns English, skills, trading, and starts thinking about becoming independent. Will things go to hell? Place your bets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hong Kong's First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1839, the First Opium War has begun, and the new British Colony Hong Kong finds himself living with England. Will the Chinese child survive the Kirkland household? Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things are not historically right...sorry.

_It was the start of a very hard time for the young boy._

The year was 1839 in China. The first Opium War had started between England and China over the Opium drug. The young boy was removed from China’s home, his heart broken. There was someone living at England’s with him, but he was an older boy, almost adult. He felt so alone being far away from his siblings.

The first time he stepped foot into the Brit’s home, his feet started to tell him to run. Run back home. Run back to China. But his head was telling his feet that they were stupid, and to be quiet.

“You’ll love it here, Hong Kong.” England said, putting a bag on the wooden floor. “There is more than enough room for you to play. Tea is at 8, 12, and 4 every day in the sitting room. Breakfast is at 7, lunch at 11, supper at 6, dinner at 8.”

Hong Kong looked around, amazed how plane the home looked. His knees started to quake. He wasn’t used to any of this. Hong Kong turned to run out the door, only to see it be closed in front of him. His heart now dropped.

“I want to go home…” Hong Kong said, in the saddest voice ever. “I want China.”

“This is your home now.” England said, removing and putting his jacket away. “I’ll see you to your room so you can change. There will be people here to go over a few things, so I need you to be in proper wear.”

Hong Kong said nothing. He couldn’t think of anything to say.

 _I don’t want to listen to you. I want to go home to China.’_ Was what he wanted to say. But he knew the English man wouldn’t give him up so easy. He heard how he always clung onto what he had, and would take territories and set up colonies in their place. Hong Kong was one of them now.

England walked Hong Kong up to his room; his new, empty, blank wall room. The new colony looked around the average sized room, staying quiet.

It was a big room compared to his old one. There was a bed with curtains on each side, two windows with their own set of curtains, a desk, and a bookshelf stuffed with all kinds of books that were all written in English.

 _‘This is your home now.’_ Those words repeated in his head like a mocking bird. England walked in, and set a small bag on the side of the bed.

“I had some clothes be set up for you to wear. They are in the wardrobe. Socks in the drawers over there, and shoes over there.” He looked at his new colony. He seemed confused, and a bit frightened. “Shall I lay out your clothing for you, Hong Kong?”

The boy nodded. He had no idea why, but he was somewhat a bit nervous. What if he picked out the wrong things to wear? What did he need to wear? Why did he have to change his clothes? Hong Kong watched as England picked out a very small child’s suit, tie, socks and shoes. He laid them all out of the bed.

“I trust you can dress yourself. It is just like putting your old clothes on, but more buttons. I’ll be downstairs.” England said, walking out. He clothes the door behind him, giving Hong Kong some privacy.

Hong Kong just looked at the clothes. They looked odd. Why would he wear something like that? And why did he have to wrap an odd looking rope around his neck to look suitable?

“Whatever…” Hong Kong said. He removed his normal clothes until he was in his underwear, and picked up the pants. They looked too slim to be pants. He put one leg in, and the other and pulled them up. That wasn’t so bad. He didn’t notice the button or zipper on the front, and moved to the shirt. It was a button up. So many small white buttons on it, Hong Kong didn’t even see the small circles to unbutton it. He put it over his head, and put his arms in the sleeves. His head, however, wouldn’t go in. The buttons were stopping his head from being pulled through the neck hole. He struggled, until he fell on the floor, his pants sliding off. The thud vibrated the room, sending a shoe off his bed and hitting him on the head.  
“Ow.” He struggled until he heard the door open. He decided to stop moving, laying on the hard-wood floor.

“Um... Would you like some help?” A small voice asked. Hong Kong never heard this voice before. He waved his arms in the air.

“Get this off me!” He called out. “I can’t see, and something hit my head!”

He heard footsteps, and felt someone kneel beside him. He felt himself be pulled to his feet, and the shirt be removed from his head. Hong Kong now put a face to the soft voice.

A young man with short curly blonde hair with one very long curl, glasses, and purple eyes smiled at the colony. He had a white bear sitting beside him.

“Who are you?” Hong Kong asked, watching as the man unbuttoned the white shirt. “You are not the British jerk.”

“I’m Canada.” He said. “I’m also an English Colony, though I used to be French territory.” He held the shirt to Hong Kong. “Try putting your arms in like a coat, ok.”

Hong Kong nodded, and did so. That was easier than he thought. Canada fixed his pants, and handed him pure white socks. “You seem nicer.”

Canada smiled as Hong Kong pulled the socks on. He helped him button up the shirt, and tie his shoes. “There you go. I know it must be hard having to change your clothes into something new. But I’m sure you’ll get used to it.”

Hong Kong looked at his shoes. They were tight, and not what he thought shoes of to be. He picked up the tie, and looked at it. “How come you’re not wearing a rope?” He asked the Canadian. Canada didn’t have a tie on, so why should he wear one?

“Oh, well.” The quiet man began. “I’m trying to get my independence, so I’m not going to wear one.”

“Inde-what?”

“Freedom from England. I’ve been one of his colonies for a while. My brother America was able to break away from him. So now I want to as well without starting a war, that is.”

“Freedom... from England…” Hong Kong looked at the tie. He put it to the side. “I don’t want to wear it either.” He crossed his arms. Canada laughed a bit, worried about what he had started.

“Are you dressed Hong Kong?” England said, looking in. “I see you met Canada. You haven’t put your tie on.” He walked over, and grabbed the tie. He puffed up Hong Kong’s collar, and placed it around his neck, tying it. After it was done, England folded the collar, and examined the Asian. “Now put your jacket on. We have a meeting.”

“But…” Hong Kong looked at Canada, who just nodded. “What is it about?”

“You, of course.” England said. He put the suit jacket onto Hong Kong. “We have to go over your lessons. You’ll have to learn English properly, not just from a few things you learned on the ship ride here. As well as-”

As he talked, Hong Kong just looked out the window. A lot of the words England was saying were not of his interests, nor could he understand them.

“Come now. Don’t want to be late, do we?” England grabbed Hong Kong’s hand, and walked out with him. “Later, I’ll make us some lunch. How does that sound?”


	2. Hong Kong's English Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hong Kong has caught a cold! On his second day in London, new British Colony Hong Kong finds himself sick while in the care of England/Britain/United Kingdom and Northern Ireland. He still thinks about China as he recovers.

The meetings came and went. Hong Kong couldn’t understand a single word the men were saying. He just kept quiet, and looked away.

Before he knew it, the meeting was over. England turned to his colony. “Why don’t you go play until lunch is ready?”

Hong Kong nodded, and walked back to his room. He didn’t want to ruin the clothes England gave him, so he looked through the wardrobe for something to change into. There was nothing. Nothing at all. All were fancy like clothes. Hong Kong sighed, and changed back into his Chinese clothes.

Once he was outside, Hong Kong looked around the yard. There was a forest nearby, flowers, and a food garden.  
It was far different from China’s. There weren’t any panda bears. There wasn’t a coy-pound. There weren’t children bigger than him running around. It was quiet.

_It was quiet…_

Hong Kong climbed the nearest tree and looked at the sky. It was grey. It looked like it was about to rain. Hong Kong watched the clouds run in.

_“When it starts to rain, find shelter until the rain stops.” China once said. “I will come find you if you do not return.”_  
“What if we get lost?” Korea asked. “Will Bro still come find us?”  
“Of course, aru.” China said. “Just stay where you are.”

The rain quietly began to fall. Hong Kong climbed out of the tree, and stood there. The rain felt good hitting his young skin. Other times it rained in China, he was told to hide from the rain. It came harder than he expected, but he just stood there. He didn’t know why. His clothes became heavy from the rain.

“Hong Kong!” He heard a voice. England ran over with an umbrella. He put it over Hong Kong as he shielded him the water. “You’ll get a cold if you stay out here. Let’s go inside.” He picked the small nation up, and carried him inside. Hong Kong clung to the Englishman. His head felt heavy for some reason, and he was cold. Shivering.

“Now look at yourself. You’ve gotten yourself all wet. Let’s get you changed into dry clothes.” He carried his colony to Hong Kong’s room. He placed him in a chair and removed his clothing, drying him off. “You’ll get a cold if you stay in these wet clothes.” He placed a towel on Hong Kong’s head, drying his hair. After his hair was dried, England gathered some clothing for the boy.

“I didn’t know it was raining…” Hong Kong said, in a low voice.  
“You didn’t hear me calling for you?” England asked. “It was as if you were in a trance.” He dressed the Asian boy in what seemed like baggy shorts, a long sleeve button up shirt, and overalls. He placed a blue vest over his shirt, buttoning it up. He placed a red ribbon like item around his neck instead of a tie. “There we are. Lunch is ready. Canada will be joining us.”

Hong Kong nodded. He followed England to a table with odd looking food, a tea set, and the Canadian sitting while his bear lay on the floor sleeping. The room had a fireplace lit which warmed up the cold afternoon room.

“Let’s sit down now.”

~*~

That night, Hong Kong put on the pajamas England had provided him. Once again, a button up shirt. The fabric felt like silk, but wasn’t really falling off.

“Ready for bed?” England asked, walking in. Hong Kong nodded. “Alright than, climb into bed.”

“Why does the bed have curtains?” He asked. England explained that it was to keep the person sleeping in the bed warm during the winter. He tucked Hong Kong in the bed, and went to blow out the candle. “Are you going to tell a story?”

“I have much work to do at the moment. So I won’t be telling you a story.” England said. “Good night, lad. I’ll see you in the morning.”

England took the candle, and blew it out. He walked out of the room, and closed the door.

Hong Kong laid in his soft bed in the dark. Only light coming in was from the window, the moon being his light. How could he go to sleep? So much has changed for him anyway.

However, he was running on China’s time zoon, and he was very tired. He yawned, and closed his eyes, pulling the sheets to his face. Before he knew it, Hong Kong was fast asleep.

 

~*~

The very next morning was grey and raining. England went to wake up Hong Kong with a nice cup of tea. He opened the door, looking in.

“Good Morning. I brought you some tea.” He said as he walked to the bed. “You should still be on China’s time zone. How are you still asleep?” He placed the cup on the side table, and pulled the sheets back a bit. “Time to get up.”  
Hong Kong let out a very soft groan. England placed his hand on the child’s forehead, checking his temperature.  
“You have a fever. Most likely from standing in the rain yesterday.” He checked his throat. “I’ll fetch a doctor.” England placed the sheets back over Hong Kong.

But all Hong Kong could hear were a few words. “….you have a….standing in the rain…fetch….” His English wasn’t even good. It’s amazing how he was able to talk to Canada yesterday. The child let out a weak cough, keeping his eyes closed. His head hurt, and felt very heavy. As if he had a helmet of led on his head.

“I’ll be right back.” England said, walking out of the room. He passed by Canada, who asked if everything was ok. “Hong Kong just has a fever. Nothing to worry about. I have breakfast made down stairs.”

“Oh…ok.” Canada was more worried about the food. Every morning, he would throw out England’s burnt cooking, and make some pancakes. “I sure hope Hong is ok.”

 

~*~

_The youngest of the siblings finally woke up after feeling something shaking him. Hong Kong looked to see one of his older brothers, Japan, lightly shaking him. “Five more minutes…”_

_“It’s time to wake up, Hong Kong-Chan. Breakfast is already prepared.” Japan said. “China-san won’t let us eat until all of us are at the table.”_

_Hong Kong groaned, rolling over onto his back. “I want to sleep.”_

_The Japanese child just sighed. He knew if Korea had to wait any longer, he’d have a huge fit. So he picked up Hong Kong carefully, as he had seen China do before. Hong Kong wrapped his small arms around Japan’s neck as he was carried to the dining area._

_China looked, and saw the two. “Ah, how cute, aru~!” He put his hands together, smiling at his little brothers. Japan just sighed, and put Hong Kong on his eating matt._

_“Can we eat now?” Korea asked. He had his chopsticks ready to dig in. “Please Big Bro?”_

_Hong Kong rubbed his eyes. He opened them to see the food in front of him, now having that look of hunger on his face. “Now we can eat.” China said. Right away, the kids dug in. “AIYA! SLOW DOWN, aru!”_

~*~

England showed the doctor to Hong Kong’s room, where he still laid in the bed. He now had a wet cloth on his forehead to help with his fever.

“Hello there little one.” The doctor said. “How are you feeling on this rainy day?”

Hong Kong just looked at him. He didn’t understand him at all, expect ‘Hello’.

“He is going to check on you a bit more.” England explained to the Chinese child. “So please listen to him.”

“I say, your Chinese sounds very well Sir England.” The doctor said, opening his bag. “Did you learn from Mr. China?”

“Why, yes.” England replied. “Yes I did. It’s quiet hard though. But it seems to help me talk to Hong Kong when I can. I’ll be teaching him English soon.”

“That’s good.” The doctor started checking on Hong Kong, giving him a shot for the fever, and such. Once he finished up, and turned to the Englishman. “I’ll need the child’s human name for the paper work to start his medical records here in Britain, sir.”

“Ah yes. I’ve given him the English name ‘Leon’.” England said, almost with pride.

“Leon Kirkland, sir?”

“Yes, we can go with that. It has somewhat of a nice ring to it, yes?”

“Of course. I will see you on the next cold, Sir England. Take care, Arthur.” The doctor said, leaving.

Hong Kong looked at the British man, letting out a soft cough. “Leon?” he quietly asked.

“Nations also have human names to go by. You can’t be called Hong Kong all the time, can you? It’s like a nickname for the people.”

“But, China said my human name was…Wang Jai…Long…” he coughed again.

England placed a freshly socked, cold rag onto the child’s head. “Here, you are Leon. It’s a good name. Get some rest, alright. You’ll need to get better, alright. I’ll check on you in a bit.”

Hong Kong nodded. He closed his heavy eyes again, and fell into a deep sleep.

“Sweet dreams.”


	3. Hong Kong meets the UK Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering from his cold, Hong Kong meets the British Brothers; Scotland, Ireland, and Wales. Before England leaves to fight the Opium War, he has the Asian colony write a letter to China.

Hong Kong was feeling much better after a couple of days in bed. He woke up bright and early, yawning. His room, however, was different. He couldn’t put his thumb on it, but he could have sworn that the bookshelf was on the other side of the room, and was filled with books. He looked around, and found a much newer shelf near his bed with some up-to-date English books.

“This is weird.” He said. Hong Kong climbed out of bed, and slipped on some slippers that were near the bed. He learned the first day that the floors at England’s house were stone, and were very cold. He yawned as he walked out of his room, and looked down the hall.

There were voices coming from downstairs. Hong Kong slowly moved down the hall way, and made his way down the stairs. The voices became louder.

“Come on now. You really think you’ll be able to handle another colony?” A voice asked. It sounded close to England’s ascent. “Aren’t you still recovering from America’s War, emotionally? You just got yourself into another one.”

“I think I’m perfectly capable of taking care of him, thank you very much.” England said. Hong Kong moved closed, almost looking over the corner to the sitting room.  
“Y’eh were just a handful your’elf.” Another voice said, a bit of a harder accent in his voice. “Can’t wait to see how yeh already fucked him up.”  
“I have you know that Leon is perfectly well behaved!”  
“And yeh named him Leon. Call the Queen!”  
“Oh shut up Scotland!”

“But y’h have to agree.” A different voice said. “It must be hard for the laddy to come all this way from his home.”

Hong Kong was able to understand only those words. The rest became hard to understand. He knew they were talking about him, though. He peeped over, seeing the four men.

One was England.  
Another was a man with dirty blonde hair. He looked a bit like England, but had his own traces.  
The third man had bright red hair that was a mess. He was smoking something, and had his feet on the coffee table.  
The fourth man also had red hair, and a bit of facial hair. He seemed a bit older.  
 **They all had bushy eyebrows.**

Hong Kong turned the corner, standing there. He yawned, loud enough to draw the attention of all four men.

“Oh, Good Morning Leon.” England said, standing up. “Did you sleep well?”

Hong Kong nodded, rubbing his eyes. “My room is different.”

England walked over to him, kneeling down. He chuckled. “You were out for a while. I went ahead and changed your room a bit.” He placed his hand on Hong Kong’s forehead. “Your fever is gone. That’s good.”

Hong Kong looked over England’s shoulder at the men. The dirty blonde one was smile as well as the one with facial hair. The one smoking just raised one of his eyebrows. “Did you multiply?”

“Eh no.” England turned to his brothers. “They’re my…older brothers.”

“English!” The smoking one yelled. “English, brat! We don’t speak Chinese!”

“Calm down Scotland.” The dirty blonde one said. “He’ll learn in time.”

“Um...” Hong Kong looked confused.

“Leon, meet my brothers.” England said, standing. He gestured Hong Kong to go say hello. “Go say ‘Hello’ to them.”

“Hallow.” Hong Kong said. He seemed embarrassed. England nudged him to give them a proper hello. Hong Kong walked over to the friendly one, and held out his hand. “H-hello…”

“Hello to you.” The dirty blonde one said, smiling. He shook Hong Kong’s hand. “I’m Wales or Dylan Kirkland. Please to meet you.”

“Wales..or…Dylan..”  
“Yes, very good job. His English is already well.”

Hong Kong went to the one with facial hair, holding his hand out to him. “Um...” He saw the man grab him, and lifted him onto his lap. “Ah.”

“Don’t be so formal with meh!” he said, laughing. “I’m Ireland, or Carl Kirkland, yeh’r elder Uncle now. Welcome to the family lad.”  
“Er-land ..or Carl..”

“Honestly, do you have to be like that with him Ire?” England sighed. “Put him down.”  
“Aww, but he likes meh.”  
“Ireland.” The Irish man chuckled, and returned Hong Kong to the ground. He pushed him over to Scotland.  
Hong Kong held his hand out to the Scottish man. He felt more nervous with him for some odd reason.  
Scotland sighed, putting his hand on his head, ruffling his hair. “Scotland or Alistair Kirkland. Nice to meet yah.”  
“H-Hello…Scots-land…or…Owl…nest…nor…”

“Close enough.” England said. “Come on Leon, time to get dressed. We’ll have breakfast in a bit.”

Hong Kong nodded, and hurried upstairs.

“Well that went well.” Scotland said, putting his arms behind his head. 

 

~*~

That afternoon was somehow clear. There were a few clouds in the sky, but not many. Hong Kong looked out the open window, feeling the gentle breeze come into the large home.

The child sat on the window set in England’s office watching the clouds go by. Meeting the other United Kingdom was a bit awkward for him, mostly because of the Irish one. He wasn’t a fan of invasion of personal space at all.

“Is it going to rain?” Hong Kong asked, looking at the sky.  
“Maybe, maybe not. Come away from the window. You’re just getting over your cold.” England said, looking at his paper work. He was preparing for something.

“What are you doing?” Hong Kong asked, looking at his British caretaker. “That’s a lot of paper.”

“It is.” England said. “I’ll be heading out to China tomorrow.” Hong Kong tugged at his sleeve, getting his attention. “Hm?”

“I want to come!” Hong Kong yelled out. “Can I? Please?”

England blinked. He put his paper down, turning to the child. “I’m not going for a visit. You do know that, right? Right now, I’m at War with China. You being there might make things more complicated.”

“But I-”

“I need you to be here, where it is safe. Wales will start you with your English lessons, and I will continue them when I return. I promise.”

“But-”

England took the Chinese boy’s hands, and held them in his. “Please. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Hong Kong just looked at their hands. He nodded, understanding. He couldn’t go back to China. He couldn’t go with England on his trip.

_**Because they were at War…** _

 

“Good. I’m glad you understand.” England let his hands go, and returned to his work. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to give China any messages you wish to give him.”

“I want some paper.”

“Ask politely.”

“May I please have some paper, and a pencil England?”

“That is more like it. Here you are, lad.” England handed Hong Kong a few sheets of blank paper, and a writing tool. Hong Kong took them, thanking him, and hurried to his room to write in private.

“He seems cheerful from that. It must mean a lot to him to be able to write to Yao…”

~*~

Hong Kong spend hours thinking of what to say. What his words should mean.

Within the third page, he ran out of things to write. He knew a knock on the door, and covered his pages with his small body. “H-hello?”

“May I come in?” It was the Canadian.  
“Yes.”  
Canada walked into the room, closing the door behind him. His white bear wasn’t with him for some reason.  
“Hey, where is the bear?” Hong Kong asked, in his best English. “Did it die?”

“Oh no. Mr. Kumajiro is taking a nap. I thought I’d give him a break and sleep for a bit.”

“Mr. Koom-na-jar-a?” Hong Kong became very confused. “That’s its name?”

“Yes.” Canada said. He walked to Hong Kong, and sat at the end of his bed. “What are you writing there, Leon?”  
“Hey, why do people call me that?” He asked. Canada blinked. “I don’t understand why my human name got changed at all.”  
“Oh well, um. I think so Arthur can call you it.”  
“Who is Arthur?”  
“Arthur is England’s human name.”  
“What’s you’re?”  
“OH, we-well. Mine is Matthew Williams.”  
“Why is it different from England’s?”  
“Because, well-”

“Did you have someone else before England?”

“Oh, yes. My Papa France. Before I lived with England, I lived with France.”  
“Oh.” The rest, Hong Kong didn’t understand, mainly because Canada suddenly went to French.

“So, what are you writing?” Canada repeated, giving a soft smile.

Hong Kong showed the pages with Chinese characters on it. “England- or...Arthur said I could write to China. He said he’ll give him the message while he is there during war.”

“How sweet.”

“Can you help?”

“Oh, I-I don’t really know Chinese. I’m sorry.” Canada lowered his head, apologizing.  
“You don’t have to.” Hong Kong said. “I don’t know how to end it. I wrote about the last few days. But that is it.”

“Oh well. How about you say that you are doing strong, and miss him? I don’t know if that will do…”

“Ok.” Hong Kong write the last few lines, and put the papers in order. “Done!”

“That’s great. I know England will deliver your letter. He never breaks a promise.”

Hong Kong nodded, and hurried to England’s study with his papers.

~*~

The following morning, England was at the docks. His ships were ready to leave. He went to step aboard his ship when he heard a voice.

“Oi, Brat. Aren’t yeh forgetting something?” Scotland said. England turned, and saw Scotland here.  
“What are you doing here? You never see me off.” England complained. “If this is about the war, than forget it. I’m already-”

“It’s not about they, ya moron.” The Scotsman said. He stepped aside, showing a nervous Hong Kong. “He wanted to say ‘Good Bye’.”

“Leon?” England kneeled down. Before he could speak, the child gave him a hug. “Oh?”

“Have a nice trip.” Hong Kong said, in almost perfect English. “Don’t hurt China too bad. Please.”

England sighed. He hugged the child back, pulling back from the hug. “Be a good boy while I’m away. Ireland is in charge while I’m gone. And don’t listen to this git here.”

“I can hear yeh!” Scotland shouted.

“Promies?” England asked the child. Hong Kong nodded. England grabbed the child’s hands into his.

“I promise.”

England got onto his ship, and the fleet left the harbor.


	4. Hong Kong's Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1842, the First Opium War ended. Hong Kong became an official colony under British rule. But why does the child still cry?

Things had changed in China. Battle after another, all because of his drug. How stupid did he feel?  
The Chinese nation leaned against a wall, holding his arm. He was tried, and sore. Fighting England wasn’t what it should have been. He wasn’t supposed to go to war, he wasn’t supposed to lose Hong Kong.

China had lost many ships, men, and some of his villages got raided. There was no hope.

“I hope you don’t mind a word.” China turned, holding his sword up. England was standing beside him. “Hello Yao.”

“What are **YOU** doing here?!” China yelled. “If you’re asking for me to surrender, forget it, aru.”

“Now now. I’m here to deliver a message.” England said. He pulled out an envelope. It had some dirt on it, and gunpowder stains, but other than that it was fine.

“Unless that says you are leaving, I don’t want to!” China held his sword at England’s neck. “Leave.”

England held the letter out anyway.  
“I SAID-”

“It’s from Leon” China blinked. “From Hong Kong.”

“Hong…from Jai?”

“Yes.” England said. “He wrote you a letter before I left. I told him I’d deliver his message.”

China lowered his sword. He reached out, and took the letter. He stepped far away from England, and opened the envelope. He look out the three pages in it, and read them in his head. They were written in Chinese.

_’Dear China,_  
So, um. Living here at England’s isn’t like at your place. He doesn’t live in the same home as his ruler, but he lives with three other men with bushy eyebrows. They say they are brothers, but I don’t see it.  
There is another English Colony here, too. His name is Canada. He was a French colony until England took him as well.  
Don’t get mad, but I got sick the other day. I stood in the rain without thinking. I’m sorry. Please don’t get angry. But the rain here really fell, and I was soaked. I was sick for three days, and England took good care of me. His medicates are different from ours, and I think I was knocked out most of my illness, but I was able to recover in full health.  
I’ll be learning English soon. Though, I don’t know if I’ll be able to really get the hang of it. England told me that as his colony, I needed to speak proper English. If it’ll keep me away from his food, I’ll try my best.  
England gave me an English name. He’s calling me Leon now, instead of Hong Kong. I told him my Chinese name, but he said he likes Leon more. I don’t get him.  
Please don’t get mad. I am still not used to his kind of life. I miss you, and the others. I miss the dragons, the sweets, and your cooking. I miss your warm hugs.  
I hope to see you soon, 

_Miss you,_  
Wang Jai Long  
Leon  
Hong Kong’ 

 

China felt his tears steam down his face. He held the papers close to his chest, falling to his knees.

“Thank you…Opium…” China said. “I’m glad…he’s ok…”

England turned around, and walked away.

 

~*~

“Now try it again, Leon.” Wales said, pointing to the chalkboard. “‘Shelly sells seashells over by the sea shore’. It’s not that hard.”

“Shelly shells shells by the shea shore.” Hong Kong tried. He sunk in his chair a bit.

“It’s better than where we began.” Wales said. “Say it with me. ‘Shelly sells.”  
“Shelly sells.”  
“Sea shells.”  
“Shelly sells seashells...”  
“Over by the sea shore.”  
“Shelly sells seashells over by the sea shore….”

“YES! That’s it!” Wales clapped. “Well done, my boy. Tough one, isn’t it?”

Hong Kong nodded. When England left for the War, Wales started his English lessons. So far, he was able to control his L’s, R’s, and S’s. Next were A, E, I, O, U, and for some reason, Y…

“How about another one?”

Hong Kong shook his head. “Oh, alright than. Let’s take a break, shall we?”  
“Let’s.” Wales smiled at his response. Hong Kong was really learning English well.

Hong Kong had gotten used to living in London, and was adjusting to the time zone. Even though he didn’t really consider the country his home, he was ok living there. While England was away, Canada would show Hong Kong how to cook pancakes. It was better than England’s cooking.  
But even though the older nations were keeping an eye on Hong Kong, he was missing England a bit. Something about him made Hong Kong really feel at home.

**_He reminded him of China…_ **

One day, in 1841, a letter came. Scotland took it upon himself to see what the letter contained.

“It seems things are going well for the brat.” He said, taking a puff from his cigarette. “The war might end soon if he plays his cards right.”

“That’s good.” Wales said. “It’s always quiet when he’s away. Makes me almost miss him…almost.”

Hong Kong was looking out the window as the men talked. He was tired from all that studying he had to do. He had been living in the United Kingdom for two years now, and had grown a few inches. He had just became an **official** British Colony. Inside, he still wanted to be back with China, but didn’t want to get in the way of the war.

Hong Kong decided to write another letter he walked up to his room, and pulled out some paper and a pencil from his desk. He decided to write two letters instead of one. One in English, and one in Chinese.

He wrote;

’Dear England…’  
and  
 _’Dear China…’_

 

~*~

China leaned against a tree, his head to the sky. He was losing, big time. If he was a bit stronger, just a little. Than he would have been able to kick all of the foreign nations out of his country.

“Zhǔ China, a letter came in!” A solider said, rushing to the nations. “A letter addressed to you.”

China looked at the paper in the soldier’s hand. He didn’t know what was written in it. “Who is it from?”

“It’s from the Colony, aru.”

“The Colony? Hong Kong!” China took the paper, thanking the solider. He read it quietly to himself.

_’Dear China,_  
Please be strong. I don’t want you to get to hurt. I hear most of the information about what is going on, and I’m worried about you.  
Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I really am. I just don’t like it when other nations fight each other.  
I hope I can see you soon. 

_Wang Jai Long_  
Leon  
Hong Kong’ 

China rested against the tree. His head hung low once again. “I’m sorry, aru…”

 

~*~

England looked at the letter that was handed to him. A letter? Normally, he would have his boss take a look at it. But lately he was been reading many letters from China asking to stop and leave. He removed the wax seal, and read it. It was in English in a child’s handwriting.

Dear Arthur,  
I hope things are going well for both of you. My English seems to be well now. I hope to see you soon.

Leon.’

England sighed at the lack of words. It was like the small nation wasn’t even trying to put any words in it.

“I’ll see you soon.”

~*~

In 1841, the First Opium War had ended. England was the victor, leaving China to recover from his injuries. The Bogue forts were also under British rule.  
In 1842, The British had defeated the Chinese at the mouth of the Yangtze and occupied Shanghai. The Treaty of Nanking was signed between Britain and China.

China huffed to himself as his boss and England’s boss shook hands after signing the treaty. He glanced over, seeing England’s hand offered to him.

“How about it, China?” the Englishman smiled.

China just brushed the hand away. He wasn’t in the mood to be friendly. “I want Hong Kong back, aru.”

England sighed. “Sorry, but my colonies are not for sale.”  
“Don’t call him that, aru!”  
“Calm down.” England said. “He is my Colony now. Officially. He’s already gotten used to living in my home.”  
“I didn’t ask how he was doing.” China glared. “I said I want Hong Kong back, aru.”

England held a hand out. “Leon, come here.”

From the group of men, a dressed up Hong Kong stepped forward and walked to England. England placed his hand on the child’s shoulder.

“Hong Kong.” China said, almost in delight to see him again, but unsure what to say about his clothes. He knelled down to Hong Kong with a smile.  
Hong Kong stepped forward and wrapped his arms around China’s neck as he felt the other nation’s arms hug him close.  
“I am so sorry aru….I’m unable to have you live with me aru.”  
“But Yao…”  
China placed his hands on Hong Kong’s small face, cupping his cheeks. “Listen to me. You have to be strong aru. I’ll try my best to get you back, but for now…..be a good boy aru. Don’t forget your culture aru. Understand?”  
Hong Kong nodded. China kissed his head. “你永遠是我的兄弟.”  
He held back any tears as China stood back onto his feet. England took hold on Hong Kong’s hand.

“Time we take our leave. I’ll have men at my ports here as well as my colony land.” England informed. “If you have any complains, take it upon my boss. However, it’ll against out treaty.” He said. He took Hong Kong’s hand in his and watched away.

 

China just stood there, seeing Hong Kong quietly cry into his jacket sleeve. “I’m sorry aru….”


	5. Hong Kong's Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assasination poison attempt of the British Superintendent of Trade in the British Colony of Hong Kong happened in 1856 after the Second Opium War started between China and England-France. Hong Kong might think twice before eating someone else's lunch again.

“Bonjour l'Angleterre!” A French man with blonde locks of hair called out from a ship. “I am here!”

It was 1856. Another Opium War had started, and Britain and France were renewing their hostilities against China.

Hong Kong stood by England looking at the strange French man. He ware flashy clothes and he thought he saw some sparkles around him. He remembered he was also called Francis Bonnefoy, Canada’s Papa.

“Hello there friend. It’s been awhile.” England said, holding his hand out to shake. France just gave him an uncalled for hug, and was pushed away.

“Oh this must be Hong Kong.” France knelled down to the boy. “Bonjour Hong Kong, my aren’t you a big boy.” He handed Hong Kong a rose. “This is a gift from friends, oui.”

Hong Kong took it, being careful not to break the flower. “Thank you.”

“Alright Frog, we have business to take care of.”

“I’m coming Angleterre.” France stood and followed England. “He is such a cute little one~”  
“Keep yourself together.”

Hong Kong looked at the rose. It had an odd smell. He wondered how it survived the ship ride here.

They were in his city of Hong Kong. Though he was so close to China’s house, he felt so far away. Hong Kong had grown about a foot, and his hair was cut a bit shorter than normal. His English was coming in nicely, yet he would speak random Chinese to piss England off.

Looking around the docks, Hong Kong saw the British Superintendent of Trade, who was taking inventory. He decided to go and see what he was going.

“Hello there lad.” The Superintendent said smiling at him. “Sir England doing well?”

“Yes.” Hong Kong said. “He and Mr. France just went inside. Grown up stuff.”

The man laughed. “I might as well go inside for a meal. Care to come with?” Hong Kong nodded, and followed him inside.

Hong Kong didn’t mind getting to know the people who worked for England. They were kind enough to let him see what they were doing. The Superintendent of Trade showed him about proper trade, as well as the value of many. He grew fond of the man.

The Superintendent’s office had a nice view of his city and the harbor.

“How about something to eat? There is food on the table there.” Hong Kong nodded and took one of the sandwiches on the table. He took a bite out of it and looked out the window. The Superintendent sat at his desk looking at shipping paper work. “How do you like living with Sir England?”

Hong Kong shrugged. “It’s ok. He talks to himself sometimes. It’s creepy.”

The man only laughed, as if he knew something.

A few hours passed, and England walked into the Superintendent’s office. “Good day.”  
“Good day Sir England.” The man said, standing. “I just finished up with the paperwork on the Opium shipping.”  
England nodded. “You do your job very well. I wouldn’t have anyone else take care of the trade.” The men shook hands.

England walked over to Hong Kong, who appeared to be sleeping on the window set. He gently shook him. “Wake up poppet. Time to get going.” The boy didn’t budge. England shook him a bit more. “Leon, wake up.”

“He sure has a big stomach.” The Superintendent said. “Ate my whole lunch on the table there. Must have eaten himself to a nice nap.”

England went to the table, and examined the last piece of sandwich. He opened the bread, and noticed something odd about it. He sniffed the food, looking at his Superintendent. “Where did you say the lunch came from?”

“Well Sir, my lunch is always sitting on the table when I come in to eat. I just told him to have some while I worked. Didn’t leave much of a meal though.”

“It’s poisoned.”

“Pardon?”

England rushed back to Hong Kong, and rolled the child to his back. He looked pale, and had crumbs on his chin. England placed his ear on the boy’s chest.

_Thumb thumb_

“Call a doctor.” England said. He looked at the man. “I said call a bloody doctor!”

The Superintendent rushed out, calling for a doctor. England kept shaking Hong Kong.

“Leon, can you hear me? Leon!”

 

~*~

England and France stood in the hallway at the Hong Kong hospital. France was leaning against the wall while England was pacing back and forth.

“Angleterre, you’ll wear a hole in the floor and your shoes.” France said. “Take a set.”

“How can I sit at a time like this?” England asked, still pacing. “I should have had him follow us. I should of…”

France grabbed England’s shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. “Angleterre, you can’t blame yourself for this. Leon will be fine, he is a nation. We don’t die so easy.”  
“I know but…”  
“Détendez-vous.” He pushed England to sit in a nearby chair. “Let the doctor do what he can, oui?”

England sighed. He put his head in his hands and waited. Minutes later, the doctor and nurse walked out of the room as other doctors pushed out a bed on wheels where Hong Kong lied. England jumped to his feet.

“How is he?” He asked the doctor.  
“He will be ok.” The doctor said. “Luckly, you nations can’t die from poison. We emptied his stomach, and he healed up nicely. I doubt he’ll be willingly eating sandwiches for a while.”

England sighed in relief. France patted his shoulder.  
“Voir. Everything will be ok.” France said. He pushed England to follow the doctors pushing the bed. England did so; he followed the wheeled bed into an empty room.

~*~

Hong Kong opened his eyes, letting out soft coughs as his vision adjusted. He felt someone holding his hand, and looked to see that it was England.

“Good Morning.” England said his voice soft and sweet sounding. “How are you feeling?”  
Hong Kong rubbed his eyes. “Morning? It’s dinner time…”  
England shook his head. “It’s the next day, Leon. You slept through the night.”

Sitting up, Hong Kong looked around the room. This wasn’t his room. It wasn’t the room on the ship. Was he still in his city? “Where…”  
“The hospital.” England explained. “The sandwich you ate was an attempted poison assassination of my Superintendent of Trade.”

When told this, Hong Kong held his now empty stomach. England wrapped his arms around the boy. Hong Kong could tell he was tired, but he also took in the scent of the Englishman’s clothes; they smelled like tea leaves and tobacco.

“I was so worried I’d lose you.” England said. “Thank god you’re ok.”

Hong Kong didn’t fight for space, he didn’t even wiggle. He closed his eyes, relaxing in his arms. “I’m sorry, Arthur.”

In the hallway, looking through the cracked door, China just stood there. A tear rolled down his face as he debated to open the door. Hong Kong was ok, he was safe. He should be happy he was alright, right?

Right?

~*~

Hong Kong had to return to London alone once he was recovered as the Second Opium War went on. He wrote more letters, and got many in response from England. Wales taught him more English, and before he knew it the war ended. England and France had won against China.

 

~*~

England walked into his home in his uniform. Scotland and Ireland were in the sitting room. Scotland was reading the papers while smoking his pipe, while Ireland had a book open. Ireland looked and saw their younger brother and stood up.

“Well, don’t you look tired.” Ireland said, his hands on his hips. “Heard yeh won.”

“Yes.” England nodded. “Where is Leon?”

“I put him to bed.” Scotland said looking up from the papers. “He still might be up though. At least he stays in his bed unlike yeh did.”

England waved him off and walked upstairs. He looked into the first room he saw, Canada’s.

Canada was at his desk, his head on his arms that were used as his pillow. He was asleep, papers shoved around him and his ink spilled onto one of them. England sighed, and opened the door more, walking in. He pulled a blanket off the bed, and wrapped it around Canada.  
“You’ll caught cold if you sleep like this.” England said. Made sure his boy was warm from the blanket, and walked back out. He thought moving him would be too much of a bother. As long as he had that blanket, he’ll be fine.

Walking down the hall, England looked into the other room, Hong Kong’s. He opened the room, and looked in.

In the bed was the body of Hong Kong, fast asleep. He walked over, and looked his sleeping colony.

Hong Kong had grown another inch since he last saw him. His air was getting longer, but he was still the same as when he last saw him. He placed his hand on the nation’s little head. He felt warm.  
Not from a fever, but from the heat of the home. England sighed, and pulled his hand away, only to feel hands pull on his sleeve. England looked, seeing Hong Kong’s eyes open.

“Hello Leon. Sorry to wake you.” England said. “Go back to sleep.”  
Hong Kong sat up, yawning. He still had hold of England’s hand.  
“Leon?”  
“I thought you wouldn’t of made it back.” He said. “I thought you..”  
England smiled. He sat on the bed by Hong Kong, and placed his arms around him. “It’s alright love. I’m back now. I’m sorry to make you worry.”

Hong Kong clung to him. England could tell he was fond of the Englishman, after all these years. His colony, his city, his Leon, **his boy**.

“Can you stay here tonight?” Hong Kong asked. “I had a bad dream…”

“Of course I will.” England said. “But you must go to sleep.”


	6. Hong Kong's First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hong Kong got to witness World War 1 ending, and got a small gift from America.

During the years, Hong Kong had learned many things, and had collected a few items from places he had traveled with England. His room was slowly filling up with items such as books, small statues, a chair to read on, and other items. He learned so much more about the other nations they knew England well.

For one thing, there was Canada. He had gotten his Independence, and moved out of England’s home. He lives in North America with his brother America.

America, England’s first problem. After a Revolutionary War, America didn’t talk to England much afterwards. He came to visit one time, and right away started calling Hong Kong his ‘bro’, ‘dude’ and ‘buddy’. He is loud, and wants to be everyone’s Hero.

There is also this France guy who seems close to England. He would come time to time to visit Canada when he was still under England’s care, but he still comes by to see England. He gives Hong Kong a rose every time he visits, as well as a bottle of wine for the men to drink together. At one point, Hong Kong overheard France trying to get England to sign a calendar for some reason.

England’s brothers, who kept calling themselves Hong Kong’s Uncles, still shared the very large home with him. They each had their own wing, and would have drinks together when Hong Kong was asleep and England was away. Hong Kong liked them a lot.

Hong Kong took mental notes of the nations he would have to meet. Today, England was taking him with him to a world meeting. This one was a big one. A World War had ended, the first one, and England wanted to show him how the meetings went down.

“Do you remember what I told you?” England asked as their car drove up to their location.

“Yes.” Hong Kong said. “Respect your Allies, and look at the Central Powers with a look that says ‘the war has ended, we can be friends’.” His facial expression didn’t change. “So what is going to happen to those guys anyway?”

“Germany has to pay the war debt.” England said. He adjusted Hong Kong’s tie and fixed his hair.

“That sucks.” Hong Kong said. He moved away as England tried fixing his hair. Every time there would be a big event, he felt like a dog getting prepped up for a show or something. It was annoying.

But, it felt nice to know that England wanted him to look proper in front of the other nations.

The car stopped at the location, and the door was opened by a French solider. England climbed out, followed by Hong Kong.

The French setting looked nice, considering the large amount of important war leaders there. The French flag waved in the wind while it was attacked to a pole, and other cars were driving up. Hong Kong noticed a large amount of nation-bosses walking in.

“Bonjour Angleterre.” France said. He limped over. Hong Kong noticed he had a crutch under his arm, and his leg was wrapped up. But he still looked flashy, despite the band aids on his person. “I see you made it. You’re boss made it here before you. Oh, Bonjour there Leon, my have you already grown. You’re already almost at Angleterre’s chest.”

“Hello France.” England said. “Yes, I apologize. There was a bit of traffic getting here. Let’s go in now. We don’t want to keep them waiting.”

England put his hand on Hong Kong’s shoulder as they walked in. There were so many people there, dispute it just being nations and bosses. There were a few soldiers as well, from all sides.

There were tables on both sides of the room. One had the Allies; England, France, Russia, Italy and the United States. The other had the Central Powers; Germany, Austria-Hungary, Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria. The bosses sat in chairs as the Nations stood behind them. England had Hong Kong stand by his side, allowing him to have somewhat of a few. It was still a bit hard to see over the men, even if they were sitting.

 

~*~

Afterwards, the nations and bosses were leaving. Hong Kong stood by England as the other nations left. England was talking with France.

As the nations walked by, Hong Kong took mental notes of a few.

He felt a hand on his head and looked up, seeing Russia patting his head. He just smiled at the boy as he walked by. Hong Kong blinked.  
“He’s not that bad…” he said to himself. He felt another pat on his head, seeing an Italian guy smiling.

“Arrivederci Leon~” He said, smiling. “See you whenever~.”

“He’s…too happy for a guy” Than, he felt a strong hand on his head, almost pushing him down.

“So dudes, I got to get back home.” America said. “But we should like totally hang some time.”

Hong Kong stood back straight, fixing is how completely ruined hair. 

“We’ll see.” England said. He crossed his arms. “Though if we do, I doubt it’ll end well. It never seems to with Frog here drinking.”

“Hon hon hon, oh Angleterre, are you wanted me drunk~?” France said. He sounded very flirty, which made Hong Kong feel somewhat awkward.

“In your dreams, Frog.” England said. “I must be getting back. Much work to do. Come now Leon. We’re leaving.”

“Oh before you go, here you go little dude.” America said. He handed Hong Kong a very small wrapped stick like thing. It was wrapped in newspaper for some reason. “I’d have it properly wrapped, but that’s all I got my hands on at the moment.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Hong Kong said. He took the gift. He then followed England to their car, and climbed in.

“Now that is settled,” England said, “We can go home and rest up.”

Hong Kong nodded. He started to unwrap the gift as the car drove away.

“What did America give you, Leon?” He blinked as he saw the present.

“He gave me a small version of the United States flag.” Hong Kong said, looking at the small flag. H waved it a bit. He looked at England, who looked a bit pale. “Arthur?”

“That bloody git…”


	7. Hong Kong learns archery, and a valuble lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not being a part of the United Kingdom, Carl (Ireland) moves out of the Kirkland household for good. While England is on a trip across Seas, Hong Kong gets the idea of Independence in his head, and finds himself learning archery from Scotland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since my last chapter update for anything. I'm in college, and am trying to look for a job. So there might be a few more chapters, who knows.

Time started to pass, and another World War had ended. This time, Hong Kong didn’t get to see the end of it. He just sat at home reading his books, and saw England come home. England didn’t allow him to come with, more afraid of what he’ll think once he saw China in the condition he was in.

He was starting to grow more and more each day. Now, he was at barely the height of England’s shoulders, a few inches off. He was wearing more formal wear when England took him somewhere, and became quieter. England gave him a book so he can practice his Chinese, and continue remembering both langues.

His room was filled up. He had a radio on his desk, and three bookshelves. Two of them were full while the other one was in the process. He had many English books, mostly fantasy ones, a stuffed panda bear that sat on his bed. He believed he was too old for stuffed animals now, but he didn’t want England to think he hated it. It was a gift from the Brit, so he just kept it on his bed.

Outside, it was raining. It often rained in London, which helped many gardeners with their produce. By now, Hong Kong was used to the strange weather in Britain. He started to look forward to the smell of train, and would crack his window open to take in the sent.

Today England was leaving to see Seychelles, the French girl who was also one of England’s colonies. Hong Kong met her a few times; Nice girl. Though she smelled of sea salt and fish. Hong Kong would go, and was asked if he’d like to go, but said he wanted to stay in London and work more on his English, which was getting better and better. England looked proud that he wanted to stay and study, but Hong Kong could tell he was a bit saddened that he didn’t want to travel with him. But Hong Kong knew she was his new favorite.

_Not like he cared or anything._

 

“I just don’t feel like traveling.” He told England before he left. “You go on ahead. Say ‘Hi’ to Seychelles for me.”

It was cold to say, but he didn’t want to be the third wheel. A piece of the collection.

~*~

Dinner at the Kirkland household would be the same when England was away. When the brothers were together, it was loud, and fun. When England was away for work, Wales would make a big meal, some of it would be edible at least, while Ireland talked louder than ever. Scotland would always have his feet on the table, smoking his pipe. They seem much different when England would be away on business related trips.

_This time, it was different._

This time, there wasn’t as much food as there would be when England was away. There was enough to fill their bellies, but not enough for the famous food coma Hong Kong learned about. It was just a piece of cooked lamp Ireland cooked up, some vegetables, and a piece of bread. 

Normally it’s roasted ham with honey sauce, green beans with the peas still inside. Steamed potatoes smashed and mixed with cooked red-onions, a side of boiled sheep stomach stuffed with lungs, and many handmade rolls of bread with a thin layer of butter cream on each of them. Always more than enough to go around the whole house. Half to the three grown men and growing teenager, and half for the household workers under Hong Kong’s request. Sometimes there would be leftovers that would be saved for England.

This time, it was far less, not enough for half, and no one to give half.

After dinner, the three men sat in the sitting room like they always do and talked. Hong Kong never cared to join them, and spent the evenings in his room reading English books to improve his studies and impress England.

This time, he staid and sat in a chair with them.

Ireland was leaning against a wall by an open window with a pipe in his mouth. He was looking outside to the cloudy, rain scented night and sighed.

Wales was in a chair, reading one of his favorite spell books while a small red dragon rested on his shoulder. The dragon of which, and of course, Hong Kong couldn’t see at all.

Scotland, well, he was in another chair with the newspaper in front of him, and a cigarette between his teeth. An ash tray sat on the side table by him, already full of previous ones.

Hong Kong sat there, with one of his books also in hand. He didn’t know why, but the three older men were very quiet. Normally, they were still so loud, and having a few drinks. He wondered what was wrong, and why they were so quiet.

“So um..” Hong Kong said, finally breaking the silence. “I’ve been reading about Independent countries, and I think I want to be Independent, too.”

Wales and Ireland looked over at the teen. “Really?” Wales asked.

Hong Kong didn’t look up from his book. But he knew he had to reply. He didn’t want to seem room. “Yeah. I looked up the American Revolution at the library today in the city.” He said. “And about other formal British Colonies. It gave me an idea that-”

“Don’t go counting ye’r sheep lad.” Scotland said, cutting him off. Hong Kong looked up at the man, confused. “Just because ye red it in a book, doesn’t mean ye’ll be able to do the same.”

“Scot.” Wales said to his brother. “You’re still mad about that?”

Scotland put his papers down, tossing them on the side on the floor. He got up and turned away from them. “Ah’m gonna go for a smoke.”

“Ye can smoke in here.” Ireland said. “Arthur isn’t here to yell at us about it.”

The Scotsman didn’t listen. He walked out of the sitting room, and out of the house. Hong Kong knew that there was a small pathway in the large garden. It covered most of the property.

Hong Kong sat there, confused and a bit concerned about if what he said upset the man. He looked at Wales who sighed.

“He’ll get over it.” Ireland said. “It was bound to happen anyway. I just figured he’d get it in his thick head.”

Hong Kong looked even more confused, and started to worry a bit. “Was it something I said?”

“Oh, no.” Wales said. “Well, it’s just…”

Ireland walked away from the window and leaned against the mantel of the unlit fireplace. He took the pipe out of his mouth and looked at Hong Kong. “Listen lad. I’ll be honest with ya since ye’r mean a lot to Artie.”

“Ireland…” Wales’ voice sounded sad, and soft.

“I’m leaving this place and going back to my home.” Ireland said, straight and clear. “I haven’t been a part of the UK for years now. Artie has Northern Ireland, which is all I’d let him have of me. I stayed around this place just to see my family. But now I’m leaving for good now in the morning.”

Hong Kong’s concerned look dropped into a frown. He grew very fond of the older men. They weren’t like England. Scotland told him embarrassing stories of when England was a child. Ireland let him have his first drink when he was a preteen, it was a taste but it still counted. Wales started him up on his English lessons and helped him adjust to the new clothes England would buy him. The thought of one of them leaving never crossed his mind, and he was well aware of the relationships between England and each of his brothers.

“We’re leaving?” Hong Kong’s mind tried to reject the thought, but it didn’t work.

“Ireland isn’t far.” Ireland said, putting his finished pipe down. “But it’s far enough to where I don’t have to worry about Artie raising ye wrong anymore.” He joked.

“Is that why Arthur left to see Seychelles?” Hong Kong asked. “So he wouldn’t have to say goodbye?”

Wales put a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “He’s just really bad at goodbyes.”

“And Scot’s not taking it too well.” Ireland said. “Stubborn man.”

 

~*~

Hong Kong leaned against the frame of his opened window. Looking out on the rare clear sky, he looked up at the moon. For some reason, it always kept him calm. Looking down at the well gardened property, he saw the shadowy outline of the Scots man standing in the opening.

Wondering what he was doing, Hong Kong grabbed his flash light that was kept in his bed-side-table, and put shoes on.

Sneaking out of the house, Hong Kong turned the light on, and followed it to where Scotland was. Once he was able to see the man with his light, he saw the man turn to him.

In his hand was a large, newly styled archery bow. Hong Kong than noticed a container with the arrows in it, some scattered into the ground.

“Ye’r supposed to be ‘sleep.” Scotland said. “And stop flashing that damn light in meh eyes.”

“Sorry.” Hong Kong said, lowering the light. “But I could say the same to you. Isn’t archery in the dark dangerous?”

Scotland sighed, letting out a soft chuckle. “Come here and Ah’ll show ye.”

Hong Kong walked over. His light barely hit a target, about 15 yards away from where they stood. He barely made out arrows that were circling around the center.

“It’s only dangerous when we’re in the way.” Scotland said, looking at his work. “I’ve been an archer since I was wee. Taught my brothers a time or two.”

Hong Kong looked at the older nation. His tone seemed different from his usual self.  
“You’re upset about Ireland leaving, aren’t you?” He asked. He didn’t even get a glance from the Scot. “That he’s leaving for good…”

“Ye might not know the feeling of someone leaving for good.” Scotland finally said. “Ah’ve seen things you’d never expect. Ye’r still young, and will learn soon enough. Ire’s not leaving for good. If he was, he’d be dying, not moving.”

He put his hand on Hong Kong’s head, ruffling his hair a bit. “How about a few shots?”

“Huh?”

 

~*~

Before Hong Kong new it, he stood 5 meters away from the target that was now clear of arrows. The flash light was laying on the ground, aiming towards the target for better lighting for him. He had his sleeves rolled up some, and the bow in hand. Scotland handed him an arrow.

“Here.” Scotland said. “Put it in like I showed ya, and pull it back with the string.”

Hong Kong did so. He pulled it back far enough and let go too soon. The string hit his arm, leaving a stinging aftermath. The arrow went a few feet left of the target. “Ow!”

Scotland laughed. “Ah told ye it’d sting if ye didn’t do it right didn’t I?” He grabbed another arrow. This time, he stood behind the teen. Grabbing his arms, he loaded the arrow and forced Hong Kong to grab onto it. “Now pull back.” He said, instructing him properly. He helped him pull it back, one hand on the arrow with Hong Kong’s, and the other covering his other hand on the bow. “Nice and easy.”

Hong Kong felt his hand start to ache a bit with how hard he was holding onto the arrow. He found the arrow aiming for the dead center.

“Picture ye’r target.” Scotland whispered. “And aim for the center.” Loosening his grip on Hong Kong’s hands, the Scotsman let go, seeing the bow suddenly start to tremble. He grabbed on again, chuckling. “Hold it still or ye’ll get a stray.”

Scotland remembered a soft voice echoing in his head as he instructed the young boy. He smirked at the memory.  
 _“Come on Artie, give up already. Ye’r never gonna hit it.”  
“I will if I keep trying brother.”_  
That seemed so long ago now for him.

 

Nodding, Hong Kong looked at the target. He let the arrow go, and heard it wirr away from his grasp, and into the target.

The arrow landed on the target, but on the far end of it. He still hit it.

“That a lad.” Scotland said, patting his back. “Ye did good for a newb.”

Hong Kong let out a sigh in relief. Usually only climbing trees, the home’s roof top, and ropes on England’s ships, he never thought he’d be able to barely it a target with a bow and arrow before. He let out a soft laugh, proud of this accomplishment.

“Ye can’t get freedom without a fight. If you do, think carefully. This is how Arthur grew up.” Scotland said to him, still looking at the target. “I showed him an arrow, and he grew up fighting with one. Got many enemies that way on his own.”

Hong Kong nodded at the info. He knew England was a fighter, even read the stories that Arthur never told him from his text books.

“And how we hunted each other...” Scotland whispered. It was loud enough to where Hong Kong looked up at the man. Scotland said not another word, and walked to the target to retrieve the arrows.

“Hunted…each…other?”

Wales watched from his bedroom balcony, sighing. He watched as Scotland continued teaching Hong Kong until he grew tired and went to bed.

~*~

Hong Kong woke up in his room the next morning. He sat up, remembering that it was the last chance he’d get to see Ireland in forever. He quickly got up, dressed, and ran downstairs, dodging house old workers with his ninja skills, apologizing of course.

Ireland finished packing his old styled, hoodless car up with the last of his things, leaving no traces of him from the house.

“That’s the last of it.” He said, closing the trunk. “If I left anything behind, Artie would burn it for sure like he did when I did leave the UK.”

“You know he means well.” Wales said. “You sure you don’t want to at least send him a telegram?”

“Aye.” Ireland said. “Who knows if he’ll even read it…”

Scotland put the last of the heavy bags in the back of the car. “Ye got too much shit anyway. Might as well send it all to one of your old mansions while ye’r at it.”

Ireland chuckled at him. “Well, this is it. Ye won’t be seeing or hearing from me til ye need me.”

Scotland rolled his eyes. He grabbed Ireland’s brown vest, and pulled him into a _manly_ hug. Ireland _manly_ hugged back, patting his brother’s back.  
Wales smiled at the two, only to find himself pulled into it by both brothers.

Breaking the hug, Ireland turned to open the driver side, which was the left side, of the car when he heard a voice.

“Carl!”

Turning, Ireland found himself almost pushed onto his back by Hong Kong. He had ran right into him, wrapping his arms around him. Ireland smiled and hugged the teen back. He was about a few inches away from reaching his shoulders. “Aww ye remembered to say goodbye~.”

Hong Kong nodded, and broke the hug. “It’s not goodbye unless you’re dead. You’re just moving away.” He said.

Scotland blinked. Did he just reuse his own words?

Ireland chuckled and patted his head. “Aye. Nice way of putting it.”

Hong Kong stepped back, standing by Wales and Scotland now.  
Ireland got into his car and started it up.

“Safe flight.” Wales said. “Write us ok.”  
“Don’t drink before ye drive ye crazy drunk.” Scotland said.  
“Aye aye.” Ireland said. He looked at the three. “Same to ye.”  
Hong Kong crossed both of his arms in a ‘X’ form, and held up his pinkie, index figures and thumbs on both hands, the back of his hands facing Ireland. “Lucky.”

Ireland copied the strange sign the Asian boy as doing. “Aye, Lucky.” Putting his arms down, he put the car in gear, and drove down the very long driveway of the property. The guards opened the gate, and he was gone. The sound of the engine faded into the distance.

“How long until he calls?” Wales said. “A day? A few hours?”

“We’ll bet when Artie returns.” Scotland said. He put his hand on Hong Kong’s head, and ruffled his hair into a mess. “Use ye own words, ye brat.”

Hong Kong smiled, and fixed his hair.

 

~*~

_Dear Arthur,_

_I think I finally understand your brothers now. It took far too long, but I think I now have a better idea on how your family works. You all grew up in a harsh world that later became present day. With enemies, you taught yourselves to fight and became who you now are._

_But now I see something else. Your goodbyes are not forever, and are not meant to be taken in a certain way. Goodbyes are only for when someone is dead. If someone is just far away, than it’s only ‘until next time’, right?_

_I’ll write again. But not before you come back to London. The stupid Scot is making me scrub Ireland’s room floor. Has he ever heard of child labor laws before?_

_Till Next Time,_

_Leon._

Arthur smirked at the letter, and folded it up. “He’s learning a lot now, isn’t he?”


	8. Hong Kong learns to drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little accident while getting driving lessons from America, Hong Kong puts his heart into learning how to drive a car. England gives in and has his colony drive him to a meeting, while panicking. PLACE YOUR BETS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD YET!

“This is so boring.” Hong Kong mumbled to himself. England had dragged him to a meeting at the World Submit. Most of the nations weren’t even there, at least not the ones he wanted to see. The Nordics were dealing with their own issues, so they didn’t attend. That sucked. Hong Kong was really looking forward to seeing Iceland. And the other Asian nations weren’t there, all expect Japan who only looked at the teen once.

Needless to say, it was boring. The topic was economy, and many times Hong Kong almost fell asleep. Most of the time, America was talking about how his issues, Germany with his, and every once and a while, Italy would ask about food, mostly pasta.

By the second break, Hong Kong had to slap himself awake. He didn’t know how much more of this he could handle. It made him really think twice about being independent himself.

“Yo Leon, my man!” America said, slapping the other’s back. “Did you enjoy my speech? I bet you did.”

“It was…boring.” Hong Kong said, honestly. “Most of time, you kept saying ‘Hero’ a lot.”

“Aww, come on Bro. I always got to remind everyone who the Hero is.”

Sighing, Hong Kong got up. “I can’t handle another two hours of this.”

America thought quickly. “I know. If you stay until the end, I’ll take you for a ride in my car.” He got the teen’s attention. His eyes lit up a bit. “We can take it around town.”  
Trying to resist the idea, Hong Kong nodded in agreement. “Awesome dude. Don’t tell Iggy.” America said, walking back to his set.

“What were you and America talking about?” England asked, sitting back in his chair with a cup of tea.

“Food.” Hong Kong said, sitting down. “I’m starving.”

“He’s a bad influence on you.” England said. “Always bringing you that heart-killing foods, and showing you his strange music.”

By the second word, Hong Kong was lost in thought about the car ride. He liked America’s car; a silver 1970’s Citroen SM. It was the latest in America, and Hong Kong saw America drive it a few times, and got to touch the hood when England wasn’t looking. England’s cars were nice, but not as cool.

 

~*~

Finally, the meeting ended. Hong Kong yawned a few times while walking out. It was about 5 pm, and the city was full of life, as it was that morning. He snapped out of his yawn session when he felt a heavy arm around his shoulder.

“You ready dude?” Ameica asked with a smile. He held the keys in front of Hong Kong. “How about we get some food while we’re at it.”

“Where do you think you’re going?” England asked, crossing his arms. He, France, and Canada knew what America was up to, Canada a bit more than the other two.

“For a drive.” Hong Kong said, looking at the keys. “It won’t be long.”

“I don’t know.” Canada said. Hong Kong barely noticed him. “Maybe it’s not that much of a good idea.”

“We’ll be eeeeextra careful.” America said. “It’s just a few goes around the block.”

“And who is driving?” England said, raising a brow. “Leon doesn’t have a license.”

“Me, duh.” America said. Despite the fact he was holding the keys out to Hong Kong like a ball of yarn to a cat. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

England gave him _the look_. The last time he let anyone do anything with Hong Kong, there were arrows coming at him. Scotland wasn’t allowed to give him any more archery lessons after that.

“Please Arthur.” Hong Kong said. “It’ll just be a few times around the blocks.”

England sighed. “Alright. Just a few times. 5. No more, no less-”  
“Thanks Iggy!” America said, pulling Hong Kong to the car. France had to put a hand on England’s shoulder to prevent him from following.

“While they are at it, how about a drink?” France said. “It’s on Germany.”

“To calm my nerves, I could use a glass.” England said as they walked off.

Waiting for the Brit to be out of sight, America toss the keys to Hong Kong. “Here you go.”

Hong Kong caught them, but looked confused. “I can’t drive.”

“No worries dude.” America said, opening the passenger side door, “I’m gonna teach you.”

“Arthur said-”

“Dude, you got to learn that Iggy can’t control you forever.”

Thinking about it, he opened the driver door, and got in. He followed America’s instructions, buckled up, and started the car.

~*~

“SPEEDING TICKET!?” England’s face was red in anger. “Please tell me this is some kind of a bad joke!”

Hong Kong sunk back in his chair. He was in trouble, big **big** trouble. He was going at least ten over the city speed limit, and almost ran a red light, and drove right into a stop sign, denting the car. America paid off the ticket and damages, but that didn’t stop the officers from informing Hong Kong’s care-taker, which so happened to be the angry Brit in front of him.

“Do you realized you could have gotten yourself killed? Does my word say nothing?” England went on and on.

“Iggy, chill.” America said. “I was teaching the little dude the ropes. I had everything under control.”

“Under control? Under control!?” England looked at America. “Just because you broke away doesn’t mean you can teach my colonies to be juveniles like you. And who gave you the ‘ok’ to let him take the wheel anyway? What point of ‘he doesn’t have a license’ do you know understand?”

He had him there. America sighed. “I’m sorry Iggy. But it’s not our fault. That taxy was riding our asses, and that truck came out of nowhere. You can’t blame him for getting freacked out like that.”

England groaned. He turned his attention to Hong Kong, whose head was down. “Come now. We’ll miss our flight. Be happy America is covering the damages you caused.”

Getting up, Hong Kong saw England turned and started heading out. America patted his back as the teen followed.

 

~*~

 

The whole flight to London was quiet, awkward, and seemed like the longest ride ever. It was only a couple hours, but it still felt like forever. England didn’t even look at Hong Kong once, not that he didn’t blame him. He’d be mad too if someone didn’t listen to him and broke three laws in a row in one night.

Hong Kong looked out the window. The familiar lights of London filled the skies as the plane finally landed, and they walked off, got their bags, and got into a cab to head to the home. Again, nothing but silence between the two. The only time England had spoken including the teen in his words was to inform the airport security that the Asian teen was, in fact, his colony.

It was worst when they got home. The house had never been so quiet, and felt so awkward before. Usually when Hong Kong was in trouble, the other two (Wales and Scotland) would convince England that he was being a bit too harsh, only to get worst punishments from them. 

Walking to his room, Hong Kong laid on his bed and sighed. This had to be the worst possible day ever. It was as if his baby photos were shared during the meeting, which he heard many stories of parents who do such, or he damaged someone’s family car and injured someone.  
No, this wasn’t the case. In this case, he was embarrassed from getting into trouble in front of another nation.

~*~

The following week had to of been the worst. England said nothing else on the matter, and focused more on his work. That made Hong Kong even more nervous to be in the same room as him. Scotland and Wales didn’t dare ask if something was wrong, and when Ireland came over he made things even more awkward.

Laying on the grass, the Asian couldn’t help but picture the car in his mind. The silver paint job, the feel of the road from inside, the sound of the engine. Usually, Hong Kong wasn’t into cars, but America’s car kept popping into his head. Even the dent in it made it look like one of those sport cars in the movies.

He was about at the age where he should be driving. If he was human, it would have been long ago before cars were introduced in China. Thanks to his slow aging, he’s not an old fart like some people.

 

Looking out the window, a small red dragon resting on his shoulder, Wales started to feel bad for Hong Kong. The brothers had two cars; one for trips in the country, and one that belonged to Scotland. If he was careful enough, he would sneak the keys from England and give the boy a lesson or two.

That was a huge ‘if’.

England usually used the car to get to meetings in the capital, and would always keep it on him. Scotland had his keys hanging on a nail in his room, but it was too high for Wales to even reach.

Being the third eldest, and the shortest, Wales was always caught in the middle of the battles for the car. Ireland got his own for when he left those years ago, and Scotland just got fed up and got his own. Of course, Wales didn’t mind sharing with England, mainly because he could just travel on his dragons.

 

Sneaking into one of the studies, he caught a rare sight.

England was leaning over his desk asleep. His coat was placed aside over a chair, and his hair a mess. Piles of paperwork covered the desk and most of the floor, and one had spilled ink on it.

Wales quietly chuckled, and tip-toed over to his brother’s coat. Carefully digging into the pockets, he finally found the keys and put them in his own pocket. Before leaving, he put the coat over England. “Sleep well Brother.”

 

~*~

 

“Are you sure about this?” Hong Kong asked, looking at the keys in his hands. “Last time I drove a car, it didn’t end well.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Wales said. “We’re on the property, so we have plenty of open space. Besides, it’s not like we’re going out to the country side, right?”

“I don’t know…” Something was telling Hong Kong that this was a bad idea, but something else was telling him ‘what could go wrong?’. “Are you a good teacher?”

Wales raised a brow and crossed his arms. “Pardon? Did you already forget who started your English? Spent all those hours with you until you finally said ‘Sally Selled Sea Shells down by the Sea Shore’? Have you forgotten who taught you to waltz?”  
Everything but the dancing was a good point. Hong Kong still didn’t know how to dance though.

Hong Kong thought for a moment, and spoke with a smirk. “Sally Snelled Sea Swells down by the Sea Nore.”

Wales’s brow twitched, and he started getting in the passenger’s side, which was the left side of the car. “If you are done taunting me, hope on in.”

 

~*~

Wales walked into the home with a tired look on his face. His (fabulous) hair was an utter mess, and this close were a bit messy.  
Hong Kong’s hair was back, as if he was standing in front of a strong fan. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. Scotland noticed them and had to ask.

“The hell happened to ya?” He put his bottle down, trying to hold in a chuckle.

“I need a shower.” Wales said, heading up the stairs. “And maybe a drink.”

“Bath first, ye look like shit.” Scotland laughed. Hong Kong sat in a chair, and sighed. “So, how’d it go?”

“Well…” Hong Kong tried fixing his hair. “It was ok…”

“Ye do know we watched the whole thing, right?” Scotland said. “Hell, Artie almost had a heart attack when ye pulled that 360.”

Well shit. England saw. Hong Kong sunk into his chair, and groaned. His hands were sore and his foot felt like led. Yes, he over did on his driver.

“You’re lucky the car didn’t flip.” England said, walking in. Hong Kong sat straight up, still trying to fix his hair. England handed him a proper comb. “You’re a mess. You could have at least put the hood up.

“You mean there is a roof on it?” Hong Kong asked, taking the comb and brushed his hair out. “I didn’t know that.”

Scotland started laughing, almost to the point he nearly fell out of his chair.  
“Yes.” England said. “I’ll have to go over that with Dylan. In the meantime, there is some hot tea in your room. I suggest you get some rest.”

“Yes sir.” Hong Kong said, heading upstairs.

Sighing, England sat in the chair, and rubbed his forehead clean of the stress sweat. All day, he watched from his study window as Wales tried teaching the teen.

“Brings back memories, aye Artie.” Scotland said, getting his cigarette out and lighting it. “Like when you-” He was cut off feeling something cold being splashed in his face. England had dumbed water from a nearby glass onto him.

“Don’t smoke inside.” England said. “Take it outside.”

Scotland got up and pulled the Englishman onto his feet using his shirt. “Why ye little brat, this was my last one!”

“I’ve told you time and time again.” England said, “Don’t smoke in the house, it’s going to kill you one of these days. And unhand me this instant Allistor!”

“How about I show ye how I terrorized Rome, huh ye brat.”

Hearing the two go at it made the house live again, well for Hong Kong at least. He somehow found himself asleep while listening in on the two men arguing about this and that.

 

~*~

The next morning was sunny, and clear of clouds. That was rare, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was what the hell England was doing handing keys to Hong Kong.

“We best get going.” The Brit said. “The Queen is requesting a meeting to discuss some things. It’s almost impossible to get a trolley in London these days.”  
Hong Kong blinked. No it wasn’t. Trollies were easy to get, even when he had a cute girl standing by him. Hell, sometimes Hong Kong would get into a parked one with a random person sitting in it.

He noticed Scotland and Wales shaking hands, placing bets maybe?

“Are you for real?” Hong Kong asked, raising a brow. “You must be the joking.”

“I am for real.” England said. He had a nervous look on his face. “You’ve been pretty much begging, and I thought it was about time I give you a lesson or two. Surely, it’s safer than that git America teaching you.”

“Well, actually-”

England got into the car’s passenger side, the left side. Realizing how real this was, Hong Kong jumped into the driver’s seat, and started the engine.

“For the love of the Queen, buckle up first!” England yelled.

 

~*~

The drive wasn’t….bad. Hong Kong staid on the left side of the road, stopped at proper stops, didn’t hit or kill anyone, and kept at the proper speed limit. He noticed England handing onto the door handle, and couldn’t help laughing.

“Now turn into that drive way with the guards, and slow down.” England said, his nerves showing in his voice. Hong Kong did so, but kept stopping and going on the breaks, causing England’s head to move back and forth (We’ve all done that don’t lie).

Noticing other cars in the drive, Hong Kong turned off the car and jumped out, a bit confused. “Is there a world meeting or like something else?” He asked. There were only a few cars, but then again some nations were known to carpool (cheap ass mofos).

Calming down once he got out of the car, England shook his head. “Just a regular meeting with some old Allies and a few other nations. Nothing much to worry about.”

Hong Kong read the license plates. He recognized some of the langues on them.  
 **  
\- USA#14live  
\- LUVR69~<3  
-DA^J^  
-P42T4~!  
-Germany’s car  
-ARU**  
What weird names for license plates.

 _“Wait a minute…”_ Hong Kong thought, “He made me his driver to a G8 meeting!?”

England fixed his hair and walked in. “Come on now. You’ll have plenty of things to do but attend. I figured you could find ways to entertain yourself.”

“Arthur,” Hong Kong said following, “you could of gotten a trolley instead of have me be your personal driver.”

“I thought you wanted to learn how to drive.” The Brit asked the teen. “Shame, here I was thinking it was a good idea. Your citizens enjoy driving so.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Hong Kong said, in a pouty way.

They reached the meeting room and England stepped in. There was a sign reading, in all langues, “G8 meeting, members only. Meeting going from 12 pm to 4 pm, breaks at 2:30-3 pm”. Great, now he had nothing to do for four hours. He could go for a ride in England’s car. Wait, when did England took the keys from him? Oh well he could just hotwire the car like how he learned from America. Which wires go where again? Damnit!

~*~

Within the hours of the meeting, Hong Kong hung around in one of the waiting rooms reading a book or something. The Queen sure had really boring books, but he wouldn’t admit it to her of course. She’s a sweet lady and all, but she’d get back at him by having his hair cut like really short while he slept. Knowing the British family members, Scotland would do it in a heartbeat.

On the break though, he got to talk more with Japan and Italy. This time, the anime lover showed more emotion towards him then the last meeting, and mentioned how he recalled having to carry a child Hong Kong long ago. This made Hong Kong blush with embarrassment, denying any memory of such an even. Japan couldn’t help but quietly chuckle of how kawai the youngest was being (Japan and his cute stuff).

He got to have a small talk with America as well as the other one, what’s his name again? Oh right, Canada. America offered him a USA T-Shirt, but was denied within seconds. Canada couldn’t help but mention how tall the Asian was getting, and said he was feeling old, which Hong Kong went on saying that the two blondes **were** old (rude).

As the rest of the meeting went on, Hong Kong became board again. He feel fast asleep on one of the couches and felt something warm being placed over him. He mumbled and curled more into the warmth. He figured it was just England being nice and putting his coat over him, but the smell was different from the one England had. It didn’t smell like burnt food either. He felt a hand rustle over his hair. It felt so soft and gentle.

~*~

Hong Kong woke up when he felt someone shaking him. Of course, it was America. He was shaking his shoulder with little force, but enough to jerk Hong Kong awake.

“Sup bro.” America said. “The meeting ended like ten minutes ago and we’re all started to leave.”

Canada was standing by America, laughing at the sleepy boy. He motioned that his hair was a mess, and Hong Kong fixed it right away.

“That must be one hell of a comfy couch.” America said. “Didn’t know you were the couch crashing type. HAHAHA.”

Groaning, Hong Kong sat up. The coat that was placed over him fell to his side and he got a better look at it. This wasn’t Arthur’s.  
“Whose coat is this?” He asked, looking confused. He noticed a red patch on the left sleeve with a white star on it.

“I was wondering why China didn’t have a jacket the rest of the meeting.” Canada said. “It’s quiet chilly outside today. I hope he doesn’t catch a cold.”

Hong Kong looked at the jacket more. So it really wasn’t Arthur who put the coat on him. It was China? Then again, he did see a plate outside reading ‘ARU’.

“Are you ready?” England asked walking out of the meeting room. “I’m heading out with or without you.”

Hong Kong got up and quickly followed the eye-brow Brit carrying the jacket with him. He couldn’t help it. What if he saw China outside and had to return it? The second they stepped outside, Hong Kong started shivering and put the coat over his shoulders by instinct.

England sighed and removed the red item from the sleeve and put it in the coat pocket. He walked to the car and got into the diver’s set. Hong Kong blinked and just climbed into the passenger’s side. “How about some nice hot tea and scones when we get back?”

Hong Kong nodded as they drove off. The jacket felt warm. Cheap, but warm. It had a smell to it that seemed to of calmed him down, making him sink more into the jacket. It smelled like tea leaves, male body spray, and dirt. He closed his eyes and feel asleep in the car set. “Teacher…”


	9. Welcome Home Hong Kong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"A lot of my colonies have already become their own countries, or lands. I thought now would be….well, it’s about time anyway."_  
>  "Aurthr?"  
> "In July, we’ll be taking a trip to China, where you will be handed back to him.” His voice was clear enough to be heard, even over the traffic sounds. “You will once again be under the care of China."
> 
>  
> 
> Hong Kong is finally returned to China after so many years. He is nervous, scared, and excited. But he is also sad.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> FINAL CHAPTER!  
> 

More years had passed, and before England knew it, the teenage colony was at his eyebrows in height. Hong Kong’s hair had grown long enough to be put back in a ponytail, when in the right mood, and his speech had changed quite a bit. Wales wasn’t pleased with it, being the one who really taught him proper English, but he had to live with it.

It wasn’t just this height, hair and speech that changed, as puppetry can be a bit of a bitch. His clothes were becoming a bit more Asian, Chinese to be exact. He had completely redesigned his wardrobe to suit him more, mainly because he grew out of his London style clothes completely. It didn’t help with new fashion trends that kept sneaking up, but Hong Kong’s interests weren’t fashion. It was mostly on his fireworks England was nice enough to let him work on **in the backyard**.

It was near the end of winter, still chilly enough to see his own breath. Hong Kong and England were taking a random stroll through the city, England’s request. It wasn’t like him to ask Hong Kong to go for a stroll with him, drive out to the city, park and **then** t the random stroll.

And why would he want to take a stroll in this icy weather? Hong Kong wasn’t even used to the winters in London, despite spending years in the UK. If other countries saw how much he complained, especially his closest friend Iceland, they’d laugh and say its just weather. Hell, the winters in Canada were worst, and Hong Kong hated visiting there with England. Sure, he likes Canada because he helped him adjust to living with England, but fuck his weather!

Hong Kong rubbed his gloved hands together, and blew hot air into them. “Why did you drag me out here Arthur?” he asked, shivering. “You know I hate being out in the cold. I should of like just said no and staid in my warm bed. Fuck I can’t feel my hands now.”

England handed him a pocket warmer, chuckling. “I’d image you’d be used to the weather here by now. Hell, your first year you made a habit of leaving the house with an umbrella.”

Hong Kong took the pocket warmer and held it in his hands as tight as possible, giving him a thanks. They stopped in front of Big Ben, so Hong Kong could rest a bit. It’s amazing he didn’t slip on the ice yet. “What did you drag me out here for?”

England pulled his scarf over his nose, keeping his warm breath near him. “I have something very important to talk to you about. And I figured it’d be best for you to get out of your room for the day.”

“It’s warm in there.” Hong Kong said, leaning against a lamp post. “Nice fireplace.”

England cleared his throat. Hong Kong noticed he looked a bit nervous about what he had to say.  
“It’s been 150 years since I took you in as a colony.”

“Took is such an odd word to explain it.” Hong Kong said, a bit of attitude in his voice. “More like taken, heh.”

“As I was saying.” England said, now liking the ‘joke’. “A lot of my colonies have already become their own countries, or lands. I thought now would be….well, it’s about time anyway.”

Hong Kong stood up from the post looking at the Englishman, a bit confused. “Arthur?”

“It’s all been arranged.” England continued. “In July, we’ll be taking a trip to China, where you will be handed back to him.” His voice was clear enough to be heard, even over the traffic sounds. “You will once again be under the care of China.”

Hong Kong staid quiet. What could he say from that? He could faintly remember living with China, that was so long ago and he was just a little kid at the time. England was his care taker, and he enjoyed his company. Why would he suddenly turn him back to China?  
Wait, why did it matter? He was going back to China, his first home. Shouldn’t he be over joyed?

“Ok.” Hong Kong said after a long, silent pause. England nodded towards him.

“I do believe the weather isn’t going to get better.” The Brit said. “We’ll head home and I’ll get some tea made.”

“Ok…”

~*~

Winter turned into spring, and spring turned into summer. The time had gone by quickly, and everything was ready.

 **Everything was changing again, just like last time**.

They had finished packing up some of Hong Kong’s belongings and placed the boxes in a truck. They were going to be sent to China before they left, so it would get there as they did. There weren’t many boxes, but there was barely enough room for more. Luckily, the other boxes were small enough for the air plane ride the following morning.

Wales got the last box squeezed in, and aggressively closed the truck door and told the driver to take off. “Finally, the last one is packed up.” He walked to the house steps and sat next to Scotland, who was rubbing his shoulder out. “It wasn’t a lot of things, but damn. I think I had more fun lifting Ireland’s heavy ass things.”

“Stop whining and start rubbing.” Scotland said. “My shoulder is killing me.”

Wales chuckled. “Getting old, Big Brother?”

“Shut up.”

England finished placing the last bag in his car and looked over at them. “You do know you could have just used a gravitation spell to move the heavy items, right?”

Wales and Scotland’s faces were dumbfounded. They looked at each other and as if mirroring each other, face palmed themselves.

“Really, sometimes I wonder if I’m really the younger brother.”

They groaned, Wales laying back on the top step. “I completely forgot about those spells. Now my arms are swore from the heavy lifting.”

“Getting old, Little Brother?” Scotland teased.

“Shut up.”

Hearing from the opened front door, Hong Kong sighed. “I hate moving. Those old guys always complain.”

“WE HEARD THAT!” Scotland and Wales both yelled. Scotland got up and Hong Kong had to make a break for it.

“I was KIDING!”

 

~*~

That night was far from different. With his room cleared, except from a few smell items such as books and a globe, Hong Kong sat on his bed yawning.  
Tomorrow was June 28th, the day he and England would depart from the London airport and head to _his_ city. There, so England says, they will spend the next few days preparing for the hand over with Chinese executives. It had been a while since he spoke to anyone who shared his Chinese langue. Hong Kong had to admit that he was a bit excited.

Plopping back on his bed, Hong Kong sighed. “I should feel more excited than I do. I wonder if I’ve changed at all since I was a kid.”

There was a knock on the door, snapping the teen back from his thoughts. Sitting up, he saw England walk in. “Just checking up on you. We have to get the 7 o’clock flight tomorrow morning. Do you have everything?”

Hong Kong nodded. “Shi De. I have everything.”

“ID?”

“Shi De.”

“Passport?”

“Shi De.”

“Currency?”

“Shi De.”

“Entertainment for the flight?”

“Shi De.”

“Extra under garments?”

“Shi- HEY! You don’t need to ask me about that kind of stuff, it’s like embarrassing.”

England laughed. “Alright right. I’ll let you be. Good night.” He closed the door.

“Night.” Hong Kong said. He waiting for England’s footsteps to fade away before he felt the heat in his cheeks. “Gees, that guy. He should know a man’s under wear is personal.”

~*~

The following morning was sunny. The airport was full of travelers; some passing through, some leaving and some returning from a trip. There were many employees moving the luggage they had brought, mostly Hong Kong’s. A private jet was reserved for the politicians attending the hand over and the two.

Hong Kong checked his carry on over and over to make sure he had everything. “This, that…this…that…”

“You’ve been looking through your bag for an hour now.” England said. “If you look again, I think you’ll find the doorway to Narnia.”

“Yo!” A voice echoed in the port. England jumped, knowing the far too familiar voice. Turning, he saw a waving hand with a USA bandanna tied to its wrist. “Briiiitaaaaaaan!”

“For crying out loud…” England face palmed, hard. “What is **he** doing here?”

“It looks like he has a bag.” Hong Kong pointed out. “Is he coming with?”

“Good thing I caught you in time.” America said, walking up with his rolling suit-case. “I was on my way to China’s place. My Plane stopped here so I can get the next one. Cheaper that way haha.”

“America, you don’t have to make a scene everywhere you go.” England said, trying to keep calm. Keep calm and strangle him is what he wanted to do.

“It was the only way to get your attention.” America said, laughing. “Plus, I missed ya Iggy. We never like just hang out anymore.”

“That’s because you’re always at war with someone.” England said. “You better be careful of who you’re messing with. I won’t be the one pulling you back up on your feet you know.”

Hong Kong looked around. He saw a few British Officials getting their bags checked. They looked awfully annoyed. Was it because they had to travel? Some of them were whispering to each other, and others just mumbling to themselves. What crabby guys.

“We’ll miss our flight if you keep talking.” Hong Kong pointed out.  
England looked at his watch and nodded.

“You’re right. We need to get going. Good day America.” England said.

“Later dudes!” America waved as they walked off.

~*~

The plane ride was nice. Frist class with just England. They were the only two on the plane; sorry I should say privet jet. The flight attendant was a nice woman, who Hong Kong could see some over her cleavage when she bent down to pick their drinks up (big boobies). Looking out the window, he started to get nervous. What if China doesn’t want him back? Well both sides agreed to it, so of course he wants him back. What if Hong Kong changed so much that he isn’t liked? What if he can’t adjust to China? Last he saw the old man, he was covered in injuries. He was…how old again? That was so long ago. Many thoughts of what ifs, and what abouts were going through his mind.

“You have nothing to worry about.” England said, taking a sip of his tea. “Don’t get so worked up now.”  
“Sorry.” Hong Kong said, still looking out the window. “I guess I’m just nervous about seeing my old family again. All of them…”

“If you dealt with my family all these years,” England said, “than you’ll be fine.”  
He nodded, still looking out the window. Just a few more hours to go.

Seven hours.

Six hours.

Five hours.

Four hours.

Three hours.

He started to get more and more nervous.

Two hours.

Good god, he was almost jumping in his set.

One hour.

“We’re here.”

 

~*~

 

The next few days were busy busy busy. Hong Kong had non-stop meetings with someone who he figured out was his boss. Cool. The only boss he’s ever had was England. He got to know some of his officials, and found that some of them had a since of humor.

The city was full of life, preparing the the next day’s event. July 1st was going to be his birthday. Hong Kong recalled it being Canada’s birthday as well. Good Thing he already sent a gift, huh? Hopefully Canada likes fireworks.

Hong Kong sat in his hotel room, mumbling something about not being in his new/old room at China’s. All of his things were already at the country’s large ass house, so why couldn’t he moved in as well? He leaned against the open window, listening to the sound of cars.

That didn’t take long to enjoy, for the air smelled different. Hong Kong figured he’d get used to that as well, and closed his window after a few minutes. “It’s so different here. I’m not so sure I’ll be able to get used to it.”

England walked on in carrying what looked like a bag with a freshly cleaned outfit for the teen. “Here is your wardrobe for tomorrow’s event. Many countries are attending, so it would help if you looked your best. Also, make sure you have a comb on your person. Your hair has become a pain to try to tame these days, despite all the haircuts. And make sure to wave a little bit, just enough to show you are well mannered. Are you listening?”

Hong Kong nodded, stretching with a yawn. “I am, I am.”

“What was the last thing I said?”

“Um…Something about food?”

England sighed, and put the outfit over a chair so it wouldn’t get wrinkles. “You’ve clearly been around America far too much. Now here is some clothes for tomorrow. I made sure they were your measurements.”

“England.”

“Everything is ready. All we have to do is get through tomorrow.”

“Arthur.”

“Hm?” England’s attention went to the teen. “Yes, what is it?”

Hong Kong had to think. Crap! He didn’t know what he was going to say! “I was wondering, because tomorrow will be like my birthday or whatever, if next year you could stop by and we could like hang or something…” Well that was embarrassing to say.

England blinked, and let out a chuckle. “Alright then. I’ll see what I can do. And please do use proper English. You might not be under my control tomorrow, but that does not mean you can be lazy on your words.”

Hong Kong nodded with a shrug. “No promises.”

England turned to the door. “Well then. Goodnight, Leon.”

 

~*~

The following morning was….busy, to say the least. Hong Kong woke up from voices outside is hotel room, and quickly changed into the clothes England had picked out for him. Looking in the mirror, he saw a completely different person.

The clothes were more of a red robe-like outfit, with gold lacing and cuffs. The sleeves were a bit long, but it would have to do for today. They probably got his arm measures wrong. His pants were baggy and black, and ended at his knees. His shoes, more like boots, were white and had a black bottom to look like black slippers. At his waist was a gold sash that was too long, so the ends hung down his front.

“Not bad.” He said, admiring his reflection. Then he looked closer. “Wait a second. Did my eyebrows get thicker?”

A knock on the door distracted Hong Kong from his newly thick brows. He opened the door to see, you guessed it, America.

“America?” Hong Kong blinked. “What are you doing here?”

“Duh, I’m here to celebrate you little dude!” He yelled. Right away, he pulled the teen out of the room. “Canada is here too. So are like alooot of people. Luckily, we all got this hotel so we can like totally hang! Hey what happened to your eyebrows? They look awfully British.”

“America-san.” Japan said, walking up. “Good Morning. Everyone is ready to head out. Good Morning, Hong Kong-san.”

“Eh, good morning.” Hong Kong said. That was odd. Japan always called him ‘Hong-Chan’. Why did he change it? Not that he cared or anything. “So I guess the other Asian countries are attending too?”

“Hai.” Japan said. “They feel they should welcome you back to Asia themselves, so they say.”

“Is that so?” Hong Kong was starting to feel nervous again. “We should get going than.”

“Come on dudes!” America said, dragging them.

~*~

America was right. There were A LOT of people there. Mostly politicians, but a lot of people. Hong Kong’s bosses, along with China’s, sat on the right side of the stage, and England’s on the left. It looked like there was going to be a debate or something, but with flag poles up front. Hong Kong stood by England and saw he looked a bit pale. Was he ok?

The ceremony started. It was plain and simple. One of the politicians walked, then another. Hong Kong saw some Chinese men in white uniforms march onto stage, and had to join them up front with his boss. The pulled down the British flag, and folded it up. Handing it to Hong Kong, he walked back to England and gave him his flag. England took it and gave it to his boss. He patted Hong Kong’s shoulders.

“You’ll be fine.” He whispered to the now formal colony. Hong Kong walked back once the white uniformed men began putting the Chinese flag up alongside with Hong Kong’s own flag.

The men, and Hong Kong, faced the audience. He made out a few faces, but was mostly blinded by the lights.

“Welcome back Hong Kong.” 

 

~*~

After the ceremony came the real reunion. China spun Hong Kong around in a tight hug as if he was a child again. “You got so big aru! You’re much taller than last I saw you.”

Hong Kong couldn’t help but smile. What else was he to do? He was happy being back with China, but a bit sad he had to leave England. But who cares right?

China put him down and examined his features. “You got his brows. We can remove them later aru. Aiyah, you so skinny. Did that Opium Bastard not feed you? Or did he feed you his horrible cooking aru? Aiyah, your hair much shorter than it used to be aru.”

Now he was confused. Was China happy to see him, or mad about how much he changed? God, older countries were so confusing!

“It’s good to see you too, Teacher.” Hong Kong said. He figured that nickname should do. China did teach him a lot of stuff when he was a kid, so why not.

Macau walked up, alongside Taiwan, Vietnam, Southern Korea, and Japan. “Hey there kid.” Macau said. He adjusted his glasses a bit. “You sure got big.”

Hong Kong remembered him. He was much older than him, but he recalled having tea with him. “Hey Macau. When did you get glasses?” He asked.

“Long story.” Macau said. “I’ll tell you some time over tea.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Aww Hong Kong!” Taiwan yelled, jumping at the teen and hugged him. “It’s so good to see you! You’ve gotten even cuter over the years!”

Hong Kong didn’t know how to reply to that. Really, he didn’t.

“You’re taller than Teacher.” Vietnam said. Was that China’s nickname to all of them? “That makes him look older.”

“I’m not old aru!” China stated. “I’m just not as young as you all aru.”

South Korea put his arm around Hong Kong, laughing. “You’re not as tall as me! How about you call me Aki, huh huh?”

“Um, no thanks.” Hong Kong said. “You’ve gotten louder.”

Japan sighed. He could join in, but he doesn’t like people getting into his personal space. “They certainly are happy to see you, Hong Kong-san.”

“You are too.” Macau said. “Even if you got to see him more than the rest of us.”

China crossed his arms. “Don’t break him you two.” He said to Korea and Taiwan. “We should get to the celebration that was arranged aru. Don’t be hogging your little brother, aru.”

Little brother? So he really was the youngest after wall. Damn.

 

~*~

 

The celebration dinner was big. It had the countries that attended along with the political officials.

Hong Kong sat at his table listening to whatever China was talking about, dozing off many times. England walked over to talk more to China, and Hong Kong was able to sneak away and walked to the food table. It had plates filled with foods from around the world.

France brought cooked snails, with a side of fish that smelled amazing. Northern and Southern Italys brought, yes, Pasta dishes and two types of pizza. America had a whole table full of burgers, which he was going to town on. Canada, well he did bring something but Mr. Kumajiro had eaten it all before the party started. Germany, well Prussia mostly, brought certain types of German beer while Russia brought some kind of treats. They all smelled, and looked amazing. Japan brought some sushi that was in the shape of Hong Kong’s flag. Wow! There was other foods, but I’m far to lazy to type it all out. Plus I’m hungry.

He noticed a plate of something black and was clearly burnt.

**British Scones.**

“Hey Canada, I’ll give you 50 bucks if you eat one!” America said.  
“N-no way.” Canada said. “I’m just now recovering from his horrible foods.”

“Keseses, why don’t you eat it?” Prussia said, holding a glass of beer. “Be the hero and suffer from it keses.”

“No way dude.” America said. “200 years free of this bitches!”

Hong Kong walked over to the group of men. He picked one up, and heard the room go quiet. He took a bite of the burnt scone and swallowed.  
“It’s not that bad.” He said, taking another bite.”

China began hitting England. “YOU BROKE HIM ARU!”

“I didn’t do ANYTHING!” England argued. “He’s just enjoying a scone!”

“Hong-Chan.” Japan said, looking shocked like the others. Hong Kong was suppressed he was using that old nickname again. “You don’t have to be nice for England-san.”

Hong Kong looked at everyone with a confused look. “What? It’s good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you those who have followed this story to the end. I will try to get more fanfics up during the summer, and will work on finishing my other two. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!**


End file.
